Children of The Charmed Ones
The''' Children of''' the Charmed Ones are the next generation of the Warren Line and the heirs of the Charmed Ones. There are nine children that come from the three Charmed Ones and there spouses, and are all part witch. Piper, with her husband since 2001 Leo Wyatt, was the first Halliwell sister to have children, followed by her sisters Phoebe and her husband since 2007 Coop along with Paige and her husband since 2006 husbands, respectively. Piper Halliwell Wyatt Matthew Halliwel *Piper and Leo's first child. He's a Whitelighter-Witch, and was destined to be one of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth as he was the Twice-Blessed Child. Later absolved, making him a witch with whitelighter powers. His name comes from Leo's last name and his middle name comes from his Aunt Paige's last name. Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it". Christopher Perry Halliwell *Piper and Leo's second son. Chris was conceived during Piper and Leo's separation, when Leo was on the brink of death in the ghostly plane. Chris was born as his future self died, the latter having come to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. Chris was named after Leo's father. Prudence Melinda Halliwell *The third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo. Melinda was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle when Leo was brought back to Piper. She is also the third oldest of the nine children of the Charmed Ones. Melinda is a whitelighter-witch hybrid just like her brothers, due to some whitelighter DNA still remaining in the then mortal Leo, and the magic being brought out by The Elders due to their divine intervention. She was named after her late aunt Prue Halliwell and Melinda Warren, her ancestor who began the Charmed legacy. Phoebe Halliwell With Cole Potter Maximilian Turner ''' *He's Phoebe's oldest and only son. He was killed before he was born but was later resurected in 2013, while Phoebe was pregnant with her third daughter. The Seer ended up giving birth to him while she was in the Demonic Wasteland and raised him there until there ressurection. ''With Coop'' '''Prudence Johnna Halliwell *(nicknamed P.J. by Grams) - Phoebe's first born daughter, P.J. was conceived after the Charmed Ones' last destined battle and was named after Phoebe's late oldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Phoebe foresaw P.J. numerous times throughout 2003-2006. It was revealed that P.J. was a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from both her parents. Parker Elise Halliwell *Phoebe's second daughter, born approximately two years after her older sister. Cole Turner revealed that Phoebe was pregnant and she gave birth during the magical switch created by Rennek. P. Billie Halliwell *Though not much is known about her yet, except that she is the youngest out of Phoebe's daughters, born four years after Parker and six years after P.J. Paige Matthews Tamora Patricia Mitchell *The older of Paige's twin daughters. Tam has the active power of Molecular Acceleration, being able to basically use a lesser version of her Aunt Piper's molecular combustion power because she is still an infant. Unfortunately, after she accidentally set the house on fire, Henry and Paige made the decision to bind her powers until she grew old enough to control it. Katrina Hellen Mitchell *The younger of Paige's twins daughters. Paige didn't want to bind her power since it isn't as lethal or as dangerous like Tam's. However, it was later revealed by Bailey that Paige has also bound Kat's powers as well. 'Henry Mitchell Jr. ' *Paige's adopted child. Paige orbed the baby out the womb of his deceased mother, who was a homeless teenager, accidentally killed by a stray arrow of the Darklighter, Rennek. It was later revealed that Henry Jr.'s biological father is Christopher Mercer - son of a criminal lord. Notes * I2Pic2.png|The Charmed Ones and there children in early 2008 Charmed_Children#1.jpg|Tamora, Kat, Chris, Melinda, Wyatt, and P.J. with Leo at the Manor early 2008 Charmed_ChildrenTwo.jpg|P.J., Chris, Wyatt, Melinda, Kat, Tamora, and Henry Jr. at the Manor in mid 2008 Charmed_ChildrenThre.png|Tamora, Wyatt, Melinda, Chris, P.J., and Kat at Magic School in late 2008 Kids-charmed-assault.jpg|Melinda, Tamora, Kat, Wyatt, and Chris at Cupids Temple in mid 2010 Halliwellkids-2010.jpg|Aidel watching Henry Jr, Chris, Melinda, Wyatt, Parker, and the twins in October of 2010 AidelBabysitsHalliwellKids-2010.jpg|Chris asks Aidel questions Wyatt-chris-Melinda-Parkeryelling.jpg|Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris with Aidel and baby Henry in late 2010 ParkerPhoebePJ.jpg|Phoebe with her two older daughters- Parker (left) and P.J. (right) HalliwellKids2013.jpg.jpg|Henry Jr, Melinda, the twins, P.J., Wyatt, and Chris at Phoebe and Coops condo in 2013 HalliwellKids2013.jpg|Melinda, Henry jr, Tamora, Kat, Parker, Wyatt, and Chris